Super Hero Wars W
Super Hero Galaxy W is a Ameircan/Japanese animated series that is part of the Super Hero Galaxy franchise as a prequel to the Classic era. The series premiered on September 22, 2007 on Kids' WB. Story Space Calender 99 (SC) Many years ago, The evil alien Gorm was killed in battle by the Alpha Numbers. Now he plans to be reborn by using his Dark powers to weaken his prison in order to bring the Multiverse under his control, and only one known as the "Hero of Legend" can stop him. A young Cat teenager, Takeshi Inoue, get involed as he is believed to be this Hero of Legend. He joins forces with heroes both old and new, on a mission to gather the Dream Gears before Gorm is set free. Characters Banpresto Originals *Takeshi Inoue - A 14 years old Cat teenager who is believe to be the Hero of Legend after using a card given to him by his father. He uses Light and Fire attacks. *Edyn - A 14 years old Cat girl who lives with her family. She is well-read in the books of the Multiverse and is an expert with spells. She uses Earth powers. *Kazuma Ardygun - At 16 years of age, Kazuma is the Ardygun family's only son. Very sloppy and rash in his decisions, his goal is to become a great Trailer like his father, Blessfield, known as the "legendary Trailer". On his father's request, he writes in a journal everyday, recording all of the events that have transpired. He is the main pilot behind the Valhawk mobile unit. *Gorm - Main villain who was defeated in Super Hero Wars Alpha 3. He uses his Dark powers to weaken his prison in an attempt to return to live. He will become Dark Brain. Dynamic Productions Shin Getter Robo (Manga) *Ryoma Nagare *Hayato Jin *Benkei Kuruma Mazinkaiser *Kouji Kabuto *Sayaka Yumi *Tetsuya Tsurugi *Boss *Jun Hono *Doctor Hell *Baron Ashura Toei Kamen Rider Tsuburaya Productions Ultra Series *Ultraman *Zoffy *Father of Ultra *Mother of Ultra *Ultra Seven *Ultraman Jack *Ultraman Ace *Ultraman Taro *Ultraman Leo *Ultraman Mebuis Cast Banpresto Originals Cast *Johnny Young Bosch - Takeshi Inoue *Corey Burton - Gorm *Will Friede - Kazuma Ardygun *Kate Higges - Edyn Dynamic Productions Cast *John DiMaggio - Benkei Kuruma *Hiroya Ishimaru - Kouji Kabuto *Haruko Kitahama - Baron Ashura (Female) *Hidekatsu Shibata - Baron Ashura (Male) *Mitsuki Saiga - Jun Hono *Patrick Seitz - Ryoma Nagare *Ai Uchikawa - Sayaka Yumi *Fumihiko Tachiki - Boss *Kirk Thonderson - Hayato Jin *Kousei Tomita - Doctor Hell *Hiroshi Yanaka - Tetsuya Tsurugi Toei Cast *Shin-ichiro Miki - Sieg *Hiro Mizushima - Souji Tendou/Kamen Rider Kabuto *Takeru Satoh - Ryotaro Nogami/Kamen Rider Den-O *Masaki Terasoma - Kintaros *Toshihiko Seki - Momotaros/Kamen Rider Den-O *Kenichi Suzumura - Ryutaros *Kōji Yusa - Urataros Tsuburaya Productions Cast *Jiro Dan - Ultraman Jack *Rie Hasegawa - Mother of Ultra *Shunji Igarashi - Ultraman Mebius *Hiroya Ishimaru - Ultraman Taro *Susumu Kurobe - Ultraman *Ryu Manatsu - Ultraman Leo *Kohji Moritsugu - Ultra Seven *Tokuma Nishioka - Father of Ultra *Keiji Takamine - Ultraman Ace *Hideyuki Tanaka - Zoffy Category:Fan Fiction Category:Series